Inkjet printers are printers that eject printing fluids onto media from a plurality of nozzles of one or more printheads. The printheads can be thermal inkjet printhead, piezo electric printhead or the like. Printing fluid is any fluid deposited onto media to create an image, for example a pre-conditioner, gloss, a curing agent, colored inks, grey ink, black ink, metallic ink, optimizers and the like. Inkjet inks can be water based inks, solvent based inks or the like. LaserJet printers are printers that deposit toner onto media. Once the toner is deposited onto the media the toner is heated to fuse the toner to the media.
Both types of printers may print on a single side of a page (simplex printing) or on both sides of the page (duplex printing). On a duplex page the images are typically aligned between the two sides of the page. When the image on the first side of the page is miss-aligned with the image on the second side of the page, the image or text will appear to jump up and down or side to side when the pages in a document are flipped back and forth. In addition, if the printer uses a roll of media, miss-alignment between the two sides may cause waste when the roll is cut into sheets.